


you and me, remember?

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cuddling, Devil!Crystal au, F/F, Fluff, but theres kissing, it got angsty because thats me, kind of a part 2 to my other one, slice of life stuff with your demon pal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Crystal was something else. And Gigi couldn’t just ignore that anymore."Or:Gigi summoned a demon by accident, and joined them together for the rest of her life in the process. It has it's ups and downs.Just some moments from this AU that I couldn't get out of my head, mashed together into something readable.A sorta sequel to 'Guardian Angel. Kind Of'
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	you and me, remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1, if you're interested
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238531
> 
> Also please please click away and go sign some petitions, you can read later! Black Lives Matter!

“Gigi, stop!”

Gigi revs pointlessly on the accelerator, even as she feels the blast of heat on her left. The cars surrounding her bike begin to slow, until they are stopped, suspended in time, the people inside them frozen in the moment. The gleam from their panels is blinding, and she gives the handlebars a shove in annoyance. 

“What?” She asks, and its harsh. She sees Crystal’s tail flick in agitation from the corner of her eye. “Go away.”

“You can’t do this.”

“Yes I can, stop telling me what I cant do!” Gigi wants to get off her bike, leave it speeding down the highway for someone else to deal with. Anything but stick around and have this conversation. 

Crystal huffs. She’s sitting in the little sidecar, partially in place as a gag for this exact situation. They had had a lot of close calls before, when Crystal would appear crouched on the controls, or -worse- behind Gigi, and scared the life out of her. If it wasn’t for the time stop, Gigi is sure she would have been a splat on tarmac a long time ago. 

“Why are you trying to kill yourself?” Crystal asks, and Gigi grits her teeth. 

She’s 32 now. A fashion designer, an influencer, with more money than she knows what to do with. She’s gotten everything she has ever wanted. And she’s so, so tired of it. 

Crystal’s watching her with narrow, yellowed eyes. Gigi had known her for over a decade, and she can almost read her mind now. She can feel Crystal try and reach out and touch her, before drawing back and trying again, trying to keep her nerves schooled. Its endearing, as Crystal always has been, and Gigi’s jaw is clenching in frustration without even looking at her. 

“I just need to do this.” She finally says. She looks over, and she’s right. Crystal is looking at her, lounging in her seat and conflicted. “I need this.”

“Then go skydiving again! Or, um, I could turn into something scary?” Crystal’s form shifts slightly, her eyes multiplying wildly before Gigi looks away. 

“Just leave me alone.” 

“Well, you’re about to be mowed down. So like... no?” Gigi looks to Crystal again, follows the way her eyebrow quirks to see the truck, maybe a metre behind her. The man in the drivers seat is sleeping at the wheel. 

“Whatever.” She breathes. Something about Crystal has always turned her back into the moody sixteen year old she was when she met her. Especially recently. Crystal never seems to mind though, and in fact laughs at her. Gigi just frowns. “Just take me home.”

“On it.”

Gigi is hit with another gust of heat, and closes her eyes. Crystal has never been the best at teleporting, even after all their years working on it. It still makes her queasy. 

They land hard on Gigi’s driveway, and Gigi is off the bike and storming towards the house before the nausea leaves her stomach. Crystal hops out and strolls after her. There’s a gardener frozen pruning at rose bushes outside, and Crystal grabs a bee out of the air, moving it away from him as she goes. 

Gigi’s house is massive. Crystal still doesn’t really know her way around, and relies on Gigi for navigation, but Gigi has just gone straight to the kitchen for a drink. Crystal watches her pour a glass of wine and drink it fast. 

“So?” Crystal finally breaks their quiet. It feels awkward and Crystal has no idea what is going on. 

“So, what?”

“Are you okay?” It’s sheepish and Gigi hates herself for being the cause. She’s always tried her hardest to be honest with Crystal. But things had changed since she was a teenager. Everything had, if she was being honest. 

She finished her drink with a flourish. “I’m fine. Just need sleep or something.”

Crystal doesn’t seem convinced. In fact, she looks panicked, and Gigi hates it. “Do you hate me now?” Crystal asks. Her tone hurts, and Gigi flinches. 

She could never hate her. 

“Never.” She whispers, and she knows Crystal hears her even though she is staring down at the marble countertop, at her bone white knuckles gripping the edge, and can’t bring herself to look at her. 

It wasn’t always like this, but it seems that’s all they are now. 

*

“See that girl? With the dark hair? That’s her.” 

“Interesting.” Crystal was tense beside her. She had appeared to find Gigi clearly upset, pacing the girls bathroom with her mascara running. Of course, that had been what she locked onto, confused by the streaks and alarmed by how Gigi wailed about this ‘Violet’ girl.

The story Gigi told was that there was a nasty rumour being spread about her, and this Violet character was the cause. Gigi explained social hierarchies between older and younger people, how powerful that dynamic was, but most of it was lost on Crystal. She was happy to let Gigi point the gun for her anyway. 

Violet had caught her staring in the locker rooms after practise. Gigi said she was admiring her outfit, and who was Crystal to say anything different. But it had been taken up ‘wrong’ and now Gigi was going to get bullied if something wasn’t done. And that made complete sense. Cause and action. 

“So don’t... hurt her.” It was the first time Gigi had officially asked Crystal to do her a favour, but in the moment, she was nervous. Asking felt easy, with emotions running high and everyone calling her a perv. Crystal seemed almost excited, calling it the solidification of their relationship, bounding around the corridors once Gigi had cleaned herself up, in search of her victim. 

Violet was beautiful. Even Crystal, with her then limited knowledge, knew that. She was tall, athletic, popular; the image of a good high school career. 

“Obviously.” Crystal sighed. “I told you I don’t do that.” Even though the people around them weren’t technically conscious, Gigi felt out of place walking beside Crystal. Like she should have been hiding beside the lockers, not speaking openly while Crystal got carried away studying a water fountain. 

“Of course! Just... distract her away from me.” Gigi sounded quiet, and Crystal turned her attention back to her. Gigi was confident, and brave most of the time, but she wasn’t social like the other girls. Crystal knew that for certain, because more often than not she was the one Gigi hung out with on Friday nights. She didn’t have the protection of a large friend group. 

Regarding the girl that hated her... person, Crystal had a quick decision. “Give it until tomorrow to kick in. For now, we can, um, cut? Cut class?” 

Gigi couldn’t help but smile, even as her eyes still itched from earlier. “I’d have to come back eventually.” 

“Yeah, yeah, but don’t you want to talk?” Crystal’s thick eyebrows were creased as she spoke, clear she was concentrating hard. “You were crying.”

Gigi flushed, hard and hot. “I’ll be fine.” Crystal slowly took her hand. It’s the only physical contact Crystal knew is usually always normal to do, and it usually works. This time is no different, as Gigi returned the pressure. 

The next day, Violet missed school. And the day after that. She actually never comes back, but Gigi saw the rumours online, and the pictures that came later. Alopecia, it seems, and Violet took it hard. She was posting her various new wigs only a few months later though, happy as ever, so Gigi didn’t feel too bad. 

*

The year Gigi had passed her drivers test, for her birthday, her family had bought her a car. And a nice one, at that. The very same car that she had seen online and secretly yearned for, and had told no one about. It was still early on in her time with Crystal, but she understood it was from her. 

That evening, after the festivities had died down and her parents had fallen asleep on the couch, Gigi had crept gingerly back to her room. It was late, later than she would usually be allowed to stay up, even on the weekend, but Gigi was buzzing with restless energy.

She quickly withdrew a book from her bag. She had a whole stash of blank ones, hidden away for later use, but always carried one with her. Her family thought it was for sketching, and it was, in a sense. But mainly it was more of a mobile phone than anything. Taking out a pen, Gigi started drawing. Her record time was about twenty seconds, and it felt tedious. She understood these kinds of things couldn’t be rushed, but it was difficult to focus, and she wanted to talk. 

She pricked her finger and squeezed out a drop of blood, watching it seep into the paper as the black marks burned red. 

There was a rush of heat, dry and merciless, but its gone before Gigi could blink. Crystal manifested on her bed, but pounced at her as soon as she was physically there for Gigi to catch. 

“Happy birthday!” Crystal cheered, and she pulled back only to drag Gigi onto the bed. “How was it?” 

Gigi wanted to gush madly, talk about how fantastic she had felt since they met, but with Crystal actually present, all she could think of to do was hug her again, and whisper her thanks against her chest. Crystal was stiff under her touch then, but after a moment, she began to soften. Gigi kept her arms tight around her. 

They didn’t have hugs in hell, Crystal had told her that the first night she had summoned her. Gigi had found that strange, since she hated hugs from most and Crystal seemed to adore them once she got used to it, but still took it upon herself to give her as many as possible. She liked the way she looked when she was happy. 

Crystal’s appearance frightened her the first time they had met, more than she would ever actually admit out loud, but it didn’t last. The actual being underneath the redness, tail, and horns wasn’t scary at all, and she had quickly become the best confidant Gigi had ever had. Maybe her best friend, if Gigi was honest. 

But Crystal had to stay a secret. She could never share her with anyone, and no one would ever believe her anyway. 

She didn’t mind it at all. It was nice to have something to herself, that was just hers. The fact that Crystal ran hot and it was getting colder at night was only some aspect of it. 

*

Honestly, Gigi didn’t know when her feelings for Crystal had changed. 

When she left for college (her first choice), she had left packing to the last minute. It was a bad habit, and she had worked herself into a full panic attack by the time Crystal arrived, looking frazzled and confused, before landing her gaze on Gigi and her trashed room. 

She was at Gigi’s side quick, rubbing her back, uncertain and shaky. She still hadn’t grasped what exactly would illicit a good response when she touched her, but in that moment, Gigi relaxed under her hand. 

“I need to have everything I want to keep in boxes by tomorrow.” She gasped out the words, and Crystal pulled over a suitcase with the barbed end of her tail before she can finish. She clearly doesn’t know what she’s doing, but its calming to have someone help her. Her parents were asleep for the night, and she couldn’t wake them to confess she wasn’t ready. 

Crystal worked with her in silence until they had everything ready for the drive up the next day. The rest of her things needed to be boxed into donations and for the basement, but Gigi was exhausted. It had been hitting her all day that this was her last night at home. Her mother was going to turn her room into a studio to save money, and she didn’t mind, but it was becoming so real as her life was packed away. 

She decided she deserved a break and fell onto her bed. If Crystal wasn’t there it would probably be well past 5am, and her eyes felt heavy and dry.

“I can finish, Geege! I’m sorry I forgot you need sleep. And food, oh my god you probably need food!” Crystal seemed to be right beside her now. “Do you need food?”

Gigi smiled. Her hand was thrown up to shield her eyes from the lights, but she knew Crystal was there. “I’m just tired.” In a bold move on her part, she reached out blindly with her free hand for Crystal’s wrist. “Come cuddle me.” She whispers. “You’re warm.” 

“You’re right! I should stay, you need the extra time today.” Crystal moves very smoothly, like gravity doesn’t affect her as much, and glides behind Gigi, wrapping an arm around her. “I’ll wake you in a few hours and we can get the rest done!” 

Gigi nodded, and cuddled down into her pillows. 

She has asked Crystal for this before, with excuses and explanations at the ready. She needed make time to study, more time to perfect an outfit before a party, just a few hours extra to shower before school. Anything to get Crystal to hang around with her for a little longer. The work coming out of it didn’t hurt either. 

Most of the time she lived 48 hours in a day. Crystal assured her she wasn’t aging, and wouldn’t die at 48 just because they were hanging out so often. 

Right now, she just needed her to sleep. Just for a few hours. 

“It’s you and me, remember?” Crystal’s voice was soothing in her ear, a phrase shared between them often. Once comically, because it was an uncomfortable certainty that was only able to be spoken aloud through jokes, but had become an easy way to share affection after a while. A quieter way of saying what Gigi always wanted to when Crystal came to her rescue like this. 

Crystal didn’t sleep much, but Gigi felt her slowly breathing behind her, and the steadiness of it was enough to have her eyes drooping. This was something she wasn’t losing in the move. She had promised herself she wouldn’t over rely on Crystal, but it was difficult not too, especially when she always slept like the dead with her around. 

She could finish the packing later and then try get a proper night’s rest. Life was coming at her fast. She couldn’t hide forever. 

*

College is fun. Much more fun that Gigi thought possible. 

She hadn’t really wanted a girlfriend in high school, too focused on Crystal and the power she gave her. Half of the football team had left their senior year with bald patches, and half the girls with enough good luck attached to them to get through college, just for having caught Gigi’s eye. But she wanted to wait, to get out of her small town and meet someone special, not just one of the two other queer girls she knew. 

When she met Nicky, she kind of regretted that. She had no idea what she was doing, trying to flirt, but Nicky seems to like her anyway. They have so much in common, and Nicky whisks her away to Paris on their first anniversary. It’s perfect in a lot of ways, exactly what she wanted. 

She summons Crystal to her when Nicky falls asleep some nights, and talks endlessly about the blonde in her bed. Crystal is a good listener, fascinated by the human dynamic, asking endless questions that Gigi delighted in answering. 

Nicky slept beside them, but they were (literally) in their own world. 

“Are you in love with her?” Crystal asked one night. Gigi should probably be going to sleep soon, but its the weekend tomorrow anyway and Nicky had promised her a lazy day. 

“It’s only been a few months.” Gigi said. “But I don’t know? Maybe?” She looked down. Nicky was gorgeous, even without her usual impeccable make up and with her mouth hang open in a frozen snore. “It’s hard to tell.”

“Don’t you love like... you mom?” 

“It’s different than that.”

Crystal flopped onto her back. She never did that for long, since she trapped her tail that way, and that was still the case now. She rolled over on her side to face Gigi. “What’s it meant to feel like?”

Gigi shrugged. “Like the movies, remember the rom coms?” 

Crystal just shook her head. Of course she remembered the movies. But that wasn’t a feeling. 

Gigi urged on. “Like you would do anything for that person, I guess? Kiss and get married and spend your life together.” She looked back down at her girlfriend. “That is a lot, I’m not sure yet.” 

By the time she looked back at her, Crystal had turned her eyes to Nicky as well, regarding her. Gigi found herself hoping Crystal liked Nicky. As her other ‘life partner’, even if they were never going to meet, she wanted Crystal to approve. Especially if they were getting serious. 

That is, until Crystal turned back to her, and Gigi felt a familiar tug in her stomach. 

Crystal doesn’t quite touch her, as she’s always hesitant to do, but the way she looked at her... it’s like Gigi can feel her anyway. Surrounding her in red hot heat. 

“I love you, y’know?” Crystal’s voice broke Gigi out of her daze, but shook her in its own way. 

“I know.” And she did. She was sure if anyone she knew on her own merit loved her, it had to be Crystal. “I love you too.”

Crystal grinned at her with fanged teeth that never, ever scared her (she swore), and before Gigi could comprehend it, she had scooted closer. Closer than usual, without Gigi leading the way. 

Feeling Crystal’s hands on her shoulders was normal now, relaxing like nothing else Gigi had ever really know. A heating pad and a hug from your best friend all at once. She closed her eyes at the touch, felt Crystal’s fingers flex against her, and suddenly they were kissing. 

Crystal pressed their lips together, gently, almost innocently. Like a friend might kiss her. It was Gigi whose hands moved, reaching out to hold Crystal by her waist and draw her in close. Crystal made a noise, surprised probably, but she didn’t stop her, and Gigi’s instincts had taken hold. 

For just a moment, her legs bracketed over Crystal, holding her to the bed. She kissed her hard, until Crystal’s fang nicked her lip and drew blood. Even then, it took a second for the coppery taste to register, and she woke up. 

“Fuck!” She hissed, reaching up to brush the wound. It stung, but no colour came away with it. It was already healed. Crystal sprung up after her, eyes wide and worried, but there was nothing to say. Gigi only had eyes for Nicky now. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” Gigi said. She looked exhausted all of a sudden. She glanced over for a second, but couldn’t look Crystal in the eye, even as the demon tried to make her. “I’m sorry Crystal, I need to be alone.” 

Crystal nodded, and tried not to show the hurt on her face. She didn’t fully know what she had just done wrong, but there was certainly something massive between them. She could feel it in the air, the aura balancing and unbalancing and leaving her feeling lost. She settled on doing as she was asked. 

“Okay, G. I’m here though. If you need me.” Crystal wanted to reach out and touch her, but stopped herself. Something in the way Gigi’s back tensed made her want to leave anyway. “I’ll see you soon.”

With that she was gone, and Nicky let out a massive snore. It would have been funny under any other circumstances, but Gigi felt empty, and just lay down to sleep. 

She loved Nicky. She was the only person she trusted to share her life with. 

But Crystal was something else. And Gigi couldn’t just ignore that anymore.

She made it a week ignoring her until she couldn’t anymore. Crystal acted as if nothing was different, and there hadn’t been any break in their usual communications. Like it hadn’t happened. Gigi was grateful. 

Things could be normal again. Crystal assured her that she had no power over anyone else’s emotions, after Gigi freaked out once the pressure mounted too high. But she and Nicky lived like any other couple, fought like any normal couple. They had ups and downs. they just worked. 

Until Nicky left her. After a year and a half. 

Gigi was naturally restless, anxious about how she was perceived and how people reacted to her. It was something that should have left her years ago, but persisted nonetheless. Pride, some would call it. Devil worship, others might say. Whatever it was, Nicky wasn’t a fan. 

It crushed Gigi. She spent days in bed, and sent everyone away who tried to comfort her. Even Crystal.

She lost her job, almost failed out of college, ignored her parents for weeks. And it felt good. 

She hadn’t failed at something in years. Not since she had harnessed the powers of all evil or whatever. The worst part is that she hadn’t even noticed herself getting sick of it. She hadn’t even had to do much for the power she had. Crystal asked her for drawings of various demonic looking symbols, sometimes just on paper, sometimes on buildings. 

It was always sort of random, and Crystal never explained when Gigi asked what they were doing. It was from the higher ups; Crystal didn’t even seem to know herself, and filled her sentences with hums and sighs. Gigi believed her, and she never heard about anyone dying near her vandalising (and she did look it up), so she let it go. 

In return she had never had a bad experience when it came to her personal endeavours. It didn’t have any sway in her romantic life, but anything professional she excelled in. She had never even been rejected for a job! 

She never knew when she had actually achieved anything on her own anymore. And it began to itch under her skin. 

*

Nicky posted a picture on Instagram not too long after that. About five of Gigi’s notebooks, all open and spread out across her own bed, covered in pentagrams. Some had drops of dried, rusty blood splattered across the pages, and Gigi’s heart stopped when she saw it. 

She wasn’t tagged, or named at all, but it wasn’t a secret that she and Nicky had been a thing, and there wasn’t much effort taken to hide her identity. It was captioned simply ‘what did it take for you to leave your last partner? This did it for me.’ A few emojis followed, all horrified, and Gigi couldn’t find it in her to feel any different. 

She had climbed out of bed the past week, scrambled back to herself, and found a new place for herself online. She posted her looks and make up, and people were loving them. She was getting attention in her field again. 

Crystal had kept her distance, and Gigi didn’t blame her. She understood this was her probably helping where she could in the background, but it wasn’t something she was ready to admit to herself.

As much as Gigi appreciated it, she was a proud person. She liked knowing she was doing well on her own merits, and she had become resistant to Crystal’s presence. Of course, this had come at the same time as her break up, but that was purely coincidence. 

She had appeared to her one night, once things had settled down again, and it was the first night in a while that Gigi didn’t immediately send her away. It was late, and Gigi was up designing some new outfits. She didn’t even notice she wasn’t alone until she looked out the window, and saw a crow caught mid-flight, suspended in the air. 

“Hi Gigi.” Crystal’s voice was quiet, and Gigi felt a rush of guilt at the sound. She always waited until Gigi was finished drawing to interrupt her process. 

“Hey.” She closes her notebook (this one especially for her designs, she had organised herself after the media had tried to tie her to Satanism), and turned to face her friend. Crystal was laid across one of her armchairs, legs on the arm rest, and watched her like a cat would. Disinterested. 

“I need you to go somewhere for me.” Crystal cleared her throat, trying to sound authoritative, but it still came out squeaky and unsure. Gigi wasn’t sure why this particular time was hitting her so hard.

It seemed Crystal had moved past trying with her. 

“Where?”

“Just outside, near your ‘Biology’ building.” Crystal said. Her tail swished back and forth, irritated and uncomfortable. It broke Gigi’s heart all over again that she had done this. Crystal stood, pulled an old book out from behind her, and opened it to a page. “This one.” 

She pointed at the drawing, big and complicated, and even Gigi could tell there was a little malice in this. As much as Crystal was capable of anyway. “Okay.” She stood, taking Crystal aback with the motion. Gigi could feel her get ready to leave, and, just this once, reached out properly. “Stay, please?” She averted her eyes when Crystal looked at her again. “I... I have to be up in the morning.” 

It wasn’t a lie, but coming from Gigi it almost was. She never slept more than six hours a night, and she didn’t need Crystal to stay with her to get this done. 

Still, Crystal accepted her request, and followed silently as Gigi gathered her paints and headed outside. Her pyjamas weren’t warm enough for the outside air, even in the summer, but she couldn’t stop and get changed, least Crystal just give up and leave.

It was awkward. Gigi drew as quickly as she could, but she still heard the click of Crystal’s heels while she walked around restlessly behind her. 

“Why don’t we talk anymore?” 

Crystal’s words broke through something, and Gigi froze mid swipe. “It’s my fault.”

“It is.” Crystal wasn’t giving her any rest. “But I want to know why?” 

Gigi sighed. She put down her brushes and turned around to face the red devil behind her. Crystal had sat herself cross legged on the green beside the building, and pulled grass strands out to burn between her fingers. She didn’t look up at Gigi, even as she sat down with her. 

There wasn’t much to say anymore, but Gigi still wanted to voice it. 

“I think you’re the only person who actually knows me anymore, and still likes me anyway.” Gigi laughed a little, but it was weak, unconvincing. Her heart beat violently in her chest, but she could hear Crystal sigh over it. 

“Then why are you-“ Crystal groans. “What’s wrong with you then?” 

Gigi ran her hands through her hair, died black since she was 18. Crystal had told her she looked gorgeous with it dark, so she had left it that way. She moved to cover her eyes, leaning her head down, and froze when she felt Crystal’s hand replace her own, tucking her hair back and out of her face. 

“Please?” Crystal said, and Gigi broke down. 

She cried until she couldn’t anymore. For Nicky mostly, but she felt like she was spiralling. And Crystal waited with her, arms wrapped around her, keeping her warm until the sobs stopped and Gigi cuddled back. 

“I missed this.” She murmured into Crystal’s shoulder. 

“That’s not what I heard.” She almost didn’t catch it, but Gigi couldn’t contain the guilt any longer. 

“I’m sorry, I need more time.”

“Apart?” The hurt in her voice was still there and Gigi hated that she never figured out quite how to use her words right. 

“No! I need to work some stuff out.” Gigi was shivering a little in her grasp, something she had never done before, so Crystal held tighter to try and keep her warm. “I need to think.”

Crystal held her until the shudders passed. Gigi finished her drawing as steadily as she could and they headed back home. Gigi held her hand the whole way, and it felt just like old times, when they would talk all night about nothing, walking around Gigi’s estate until she was too tired to stand. 

Now there was silence, but it was comfortable, and when they got back, Gigi pulled her down onto the bed to cuddle. Crystal didn’t question it anymore, but Gigi could see the confusion on her face. She hadn’t so much as spoken to Crystal in weeks, and she couldn’t expect her to just move past it again. 

Crystal was always the big spoon, but Gigi felt she needed to say more. She couldn’t just fall asleep and wake up alone again. Not with so much unsaid floating around in her head. She turned around to face Crystal, wrapped her arm around her to keep her close, and buried her face in her chest. 

“Geege?” She asked, but Gigi just shook her head. 

“I’m so sorry, none of this is your fault.” She whispered, and Crystal began to fuss over her straight away. She squeezed harder. 

“No, I heard some people get really freaked out after a couple of years! My friends back home once told me about this guy-“ Gigi shook her head. She didn’t want to know. 

“I kissed you, Crys.” She said, interrupting, and Crystal fell quiet, waiting for her to go on. She sucked in a difficult breath. “I kissed you and I made it weird.”

“Technically, I kissed you.” 

Finally, an opening. “Why did you?” Gigi didn’t care that she sounded anxious. She was. Crystal could always tell anyway.

She felt her shrug. “I wanted too.” 

“I was with someone.” Crystal seemed to pick up on the implication, because her tail whipped behind her in a quick movement. Gigi could almost feel how much work it was taking to keep it steady. 

There was a beat, before Crystal forced her back so she could look at her. Her eyes were slits, focused, and Gigi worked hard to keep hers the same, even as a nervous sweat broke out across her body. Crystal’s head fell to the side, and she shifted, flipping their positions. She straddled her, not unlike Gigi had herself that night, and leaned down close. 

“And now?” 

Now Gigi had to make a decision. She made it quick, really without thinking, and surged up to kiss her. 

Crystal responded easily, like she had been expecting it, and Gigi delighted in the sounds she made. She didn’t know how long they kissed before her eyes grew heavy and Crystal laughed at her, pushed her off and wrapped an arm around her. 

“You need to sleep.” 

“I don’t want too.” 

“I’ll be around forever, sleep before you get sick of me.” 

“That’ll never happen.” Gigi yawned, and Crystal fell silent to let her sleep, until she felt her breathing even out. Gigi was a light sleeper though, so she never left straight away. Instead, she buried her face in Gigi’s hair and closed her eyes. It was still relaxing, even if she couldn’t sleep beside her for real. 

Things were changing, and she had no idea what that meant, but she held onto those words. 

*

Of course, things are different now. 

Watching Gigi drink what was definitely too much wine, Crystal’s starting to wonder if that’s why none of her other friends kissed their human charges. They reacted to it differently than she expected. 

Gigi used to love being with her, but she always got so defensive when she had girlfriends. Crystal wasn’t sure what it was about, but she respected it. They kissed, but sometimes they didn’t, if there was a girl. But there was never a girl for long, and Gigi would come crying back to her, and it would start up again like nothing had changed. And it was confusing. 

Crystal had taken it though, and had given as much as she could to Gigi while she developed her career, without the Big Man getting suspicious of all the effort she put in to what should have been a mostly parasitic relationship. He wouldn’t understand it, but Gigi is special. 

At least she was special. Now she never even seemed to want her around, never mind actually speak to her. The last breakup hadn’t gone so well, and Crystal didn’t know when the right time was to try and rebuild again. Or even how to ask her to draw some symbols for her. It was exhausting. 

Still, she tiptoed around her, and waited. 

Gigi’s newest thrill seeking thing was her motorbike. Crystal didn’t like it much, and it seemed way more dangerous than the other activities that ‘made her feel alive’, but she could only stop her so much. And she was absolutely terrified of losing her to something so... human. 

It seems Gigi didn’t see it that way. 

She’s watching Crystal from the other side of the island, her tongue running across her teeth in thought. Its feels miles away from when they first met, when she was a frail little blonde girl driven nearly to tears by the sight of a demon, and Crystal kind of misses it. Not the tears, but how easy it used to be, before it all got so complicated. 

“You could show it more.” She says, and Gigi narrows her eyes. “That you don’t hate me, I mean.” 

Gigi concedes, gives her a nod, and pours another glass. Her third, if Crystal’s not mistaken. Crystal pushes for more. “Why are you being like this?” She asks.

“Why do you think?” Crystal can’t help but huff. She genuinely doesn’t. Gigi likes to work out her feelings on her own before she comes to her. Its fair, Crystal isn’t one to give her good advice about what to do with her emotions. She usually wasn’t even on top of her own. Tonight though, tonight she was frustrated. 

“Please tell me!” Crystal isn’t good with frustration. She likes being happy, actively tries to enjoy herself when she can. So, when she tries to shout, it doesn’t follow through, and she sounds more upset than anything. Gigi just flinches, refusing to meet her eyes. “Please, Gigi. It’s you and me, remember?”

Gigi pushes herself up from the counter, and heads towards the couches, sitting down heavily and pulling her boots and jacket off. She tosses them carelessly behind her, and beacons Crystal to join her. It’s easy to slide into place beside her, legs crossed underneath and attention entirely on Gigi. As usual. Almost normal.

Suddenly Gigi is crying, heavy and upset, and Crystal bundles her up in her arms, like it’s an instinct. It’s very much not that. Gigi melts into it, pliant in the moment and eager to get as close as she can. Crystal feels strange. She’s been this close to Gigi before of course – much closer still in the past – but she feels every nerve spark at the contact. It’s been a while. 

Gigi is shaking like a flame in the wind and Crystal almost feels bad. But her shoulders still hunch defensively when Gigi’s grip clenches, and Gigi reacts immediately, pulling away and into herself instead. Her tears aren’t coming out as roughly anymore, but Crystal reaches forward anyway, trying not to ruin the atmosphere. 

She wants Gigi to reach out to her again. But she’s become untrusting and paranoid, and even Crystal can’t bear to watch her sometimes. But she’s her person, and Crystal loved her, more than she should. 

Kissing comes naturally now, and Crystal can taste Gigi’s tears in her lips, even as the girl drags her closer by her hair. It hurts, but just enough that she likes it. She almost purrs from the contact, and Gigi bites down on her lip, deepening the kiss. 

Maybe it’s just a ceasefire for now. Until Gigi decides she needs another rush of adrenaline, to feel in danger again the way normal people do, and decides she doesn’t want to see her again. But Crystal needs to believe that she’s fine. That she’s handling it, that she’s nothing like those stories her friends tell her about their failed first attempts connecting with humans. 

Gigi had to be different. She just had to be. 

Crystal felt soft hands wander down past her waist, and groans at the contact. 

Gigi has to be different. But Crystal would keep her safe as long as she could, even if she wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are all safe and well, and take care of yourselves! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos, I guess, distract me from the pain xo


End file.
